1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new mathematical graph board for teaching linear equations and linear inequalities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teaching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, teaching devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art teaching devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,611 to Dreyfous; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,145 to Sidrak; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,612 to Harder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,347 to Camp; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 344,097 to Green; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,312 to Senn.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mathematical graph board. The inventive device includes a board having an outer peripheral edge. The board includes a pair of peg boards secured within the outer peripheral edge. The pair of peg boards have a plurality of apertures therethrough. One of the peg boards has a four quadrant system disposed thereon. A plurality of graphing lines couple with the peg boards of the board. Each of the graphing lines is defined by a pair of pegs dimensioned for being received within the apertures of the peg boards. The pair of pegs have an elastic band extending therebetween. The elastic band varies a length of the graphing lines.
In these respects, the mathematical graph board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching linear equations and linear inequalities.